Aveu
by camus47
Summary: Un aveu peut faire du bien...mais aussi beaucoup de mal
1. Chapter 1

Tu es venu vers moi alors que je venais juste d'arriver sur le domaine sacréé.

Tu n'avais que faire de ma timiditéé et c'est ce qui m'a pousséé à me laisser entrainer.

Ton expansivitéé, ta gentillesse et surtout tes yeux, purs comme le ciel, m'ont incité à te faire confiance petit à petit.

Cette confiance se mua au fur et à mesure en une amitiéé solide et profonde.

Même pendant nos années d'entraînement, elle ne s'est jamais brisée.

Après l'obtention de nos armures, nous nous sommes revus.

Bien que les débuts aient été difficiles, notre complicitéé est revenue en force.

Deux ans passèrent avant que je ne me rende compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi avait changé.

Toi, tu avais déjà compris et acceptéé ce qui nous arrivait, contrairement à moi.

C'était nouveau pour moi et malgréé tous les refus que j'ai pu te faire à cause de ma timiditéé, de ma peur et de mon entrainement de glace, tu ne t'es jamais lasséé.

Néanmoins, j'ai fini par apprécier ce changement.

L'éétonnement puis la joie que j'ai lue dans tes yeux lorsque je te l'ai avoué me confortèrent dans mon choix.

Jamais, je ne t'avais vu aussi heureux.

Joie que je ne retrouve plus chez toi depuis quelques mois.

Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant mais tu te trompes, je l'ai deviné et découvert par mes propres moyens.

Hésitant, gêné, tu rechignes à me l'annoncer car tu ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.

Certes, je pourrais t'aider en te disant que j'ai découvert ta trahison mais ma fiertéé me l'interdit.

Et puis, c'est toi le fautif alors assume!

Mon masque de marbre cache ce que je ressens alors que tu viens de me l'avouer.

Quelques minutes, quelques minutes déjà passent dans un lourd silence.

Je voudrais ne pas te montrer ma souffrance mais je n'y arrive pas et mes larmes coulent en un flot continu.

Je t'annonce, en te regardant dans les yeux, que j'étais au courant de ton infidélitéé depuis le début.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et tu comprends mon stratagèmeème.

Bien que je connaisse la vérité, je me suis tus, attendant que tu me l'avoues.

Tu baisses la tête, honteux?

De là où je suis, j'aperçois tes larmes silencieuses et cela commence à engendrer une colère froide en moi.

Tes lèvres murmurent soudain des paroles qui ne font qu'augmenter le ressentiment que j'éprouve maintenant envers toi.

Tu me demandes pardon et si l'on peut rester ami?

_" Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule!_ te dis-je en laissant ééclater ma colère.

Avec une voix plus que glaciale, je continue sur ma lancéée en te disant :"_ Je ne veux plus jamais de ton __amitié__é ni te voir! Sors de ma vie!" _

Tes pleurs redoublent d'intensitéé mais cela ne me fait rien.

Tu pars, la tête basse, en me jetant un dernier regard.

Une fois que tu as refermé la porte, je laisse ma colère et ma tristesse sortirent de ma carapace de glace.


	2. aveu 2

La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour un ange.

Tu étais dotéé d'une timiditéé maladive dont je m'étais fait le défi de la brisée.

Je venais te voir, te chercher pour te sortir de ta solitude.

Au fur et à mesure, tu t'es ouvert aux autres pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Arrivèrent ensuite nos années d'entraînement.

Notre séparation fut un déchirement pour moi et je me raccrochais à nos souvenirs pour supporter le joug de mon maître.

Six ans passèrent et malgré ce que je subissais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

Après l'obtention de mon armure, j'étais impatient de revenir au sanctuaire pour te revoir.

Lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, le contact fut difficile.

Distants au début, nous avons mis du temps avant de nous reparler.

Peu à peu, notre complicitéé est revenue telle qu'on nous considère comme des inséparables.

Deux années s'écoulent et je m'aperçois que l'amitiéé que j'éprouve pour toi se transforme en amour.

En peu de temps je l'accepte mais je ne te le montre pas car je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, ni si tu ressens la même chose que moi.

Pourtant, un jour, tu me l'a éégalement avouer. La surprise puis la joie furent les émotions que je ressentis.

Joie, que je n'éprouve plus depuis quelques mois car j'ai succombéé au charme d'un autre de nos pairs.

Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui supplanterais l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je ne veux pas te le dire car je n'ai pas envie de te perdre et je dois prendre mes responsabilitésés.

Malheureusement, je ne peux plus continuer à me taire car se serait ajouter un peu plus de trahison envers toi.

Je me lance et rien qu'en écoutant le lourd silence qui s'installe entre nous, je sais que je viens de tomber plus bas que terre.

Tes larmes et tes paroles me fendent le cœur et je me sens encore plus mal lorsque tu me dis que tu étais au courant depuis le début.

Honteux comme jamais, je murmure des paroles que, à l'instant où elles sortent de ma bouche, je les regrette amèrement.

Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela et tes paroles me le font bien comprendre.

J'ai mérité ta colère, je le sais.

C'est pourquoi, je me tais et pars, en te jetant un dernier regard.

Une fois ta porte fermée, je t'entends t'exprimer en pleurant et cassant des objets. Mon cœur se serre et je pars sur la plage pour me calmer avant de retrouver mon nouvel amant.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai demandé de venir dans mon temple.

Contrairement à d'habitude, tu n'as pas sauté de joie.

Cela ne m'étonne guère sachant que c'était en rapport avec ce que j'avais découvert.

Feignant l'indifférence, je pris sur moi pour te parler normalement surtout lorsque je te demande si tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire.

Hésitant, gêné, tu rechignes à m'annoncer ce que j'ai découvert par mes propres moyens.

Tu ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.

Ma fierté m'empêche de te dire que je le sais et puis, c'est toi le fautif, alors assume !

Mon masque de marbre cache ce que je ressens alors que tu viens enfin de me l'avouer.

Quelques minutes, quelques minutes passent dans un lourd silence.

Je voudrais ne pas te montrer ma souffrance mais je n'y arrive pas.

Mes larmes commencent à couler alors que je t'annonce, en te regardant dans les yeux, que j'étais au courant depuis quelques temps.

Parce-que je l'avais vu mais également parce-que je ne retrouve plus ta joie en ma présence.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et tu comprends mon stratagème.

Tes yeux brillent avant que tu ne baisse la tête.

Honteux ?

De là où je suis, je vois tes larmes silencieuses et cela commence à engendrer une colère froide en moi.

Tes lèvres murmurent soudain des paroles qui ne font qu'augmenter le ressentiment que j'éprouve désormais envers toi.

« _Tu me demandes pardon et si l'on peut rester ami_ ? _Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule !_ te dis-je en laissant éclater ma colère.

Avec une voix plus que glaciale, je continue sur ma lancée en te disant :"_ Je ne veux plus jamais de ton amitié ni te voir! Sors de ma vie!" _

Tes pleurs redoublent d'intensité mais cela ne me fait rien.

Tu te retournes et pars en me jetant un dernier regard, la tête basse.

Tu essaies de rester digne mais je sais, je le sens, que tu veux empêcher tes larmes de continuer à couler pour ne pas que les autres te posent des questions.

Les miennes continuent de glisser également.

Je t'aimais, sincèrement, mais là, c'était _**la**_ fois de trop.

Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un de nos pairs.

Tu viens de refermer la porte, définitivement, je l'espère, et je t'entends t'adosser contre.

Je pense que je pourrais utiliser mon cosmos pour te faire fuir mais, je crois que j'ai développé un esprit sadique lorsque j'étais encore à tes côtés.

C'est pourquoi, je ne fait rien et te laisses mesurer l'ampleur de ta trahison.

Trahison que je ressens comme un coup de poignard et je sais, d'ores et déjà,

Que je ne cicatriserai jamais.

Exprès, pour une fois, je laisse mes sentiments ressortirent dans mon cosmos,

Suffisamment pour que_**toi seul**_ saches ce que je ressens.

Après cela, j'entends tes pleurs qui s'intensifient.

Cela me fait mal, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais je ne peux te pardonner.

Alors que je m'appuie silencieusement contre la porte derrière laquelle tu es toujours adossé, j'entends ta voix qui me dit : "_ Camus, je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie !"._

Je ne te réponds pas, j'ai tellement mal.

Mal de tes fausses promesses et de tes mensonges,

Mal de ta présence, de tes pleurs, mais surtout,

Mal de notre rupture.

Quelques minutes passent et nous sommes toujours de chaque côté de la porte.

Je finis par me relever, en tentant de sécher les larmes amères que tu viens de faire couler

Puis je me dirige vers ma chambre

Je sais que tu ne bougeras pas ou alors que tu partiras le plus tard possible.

Tu dois te reposer, nos journées sont suffisamment épuisantes comme ça.

Je vais te faire partir en utilisant finalement mon cosmos.

La température baisse et cela te fait comprendre, par son agressivité, que tu dois partir.

Tu restes quelques minutes malgré cela, bravant mon froid glacial,

Mais tu finis néanmoins par t'en aller.

Ton cosmos est emplit de tristesse mais tu te reprends rapidement même si ta démarche ressemble à celle d'un homme détruit, d'un homme qui a tout perdu.

Cela me fait mal mais t'es-tu imaginé

Ce que j'avais pu ressentir lorsque j'ai appris que tu me trompé ?

Adieu Milo et que mes paroles t'atteignent et te fasse réfléchir

Mais surtout, ne compte plus sur moi désormais.

Ton infidélité, semblable à une trahison à mes yeux,

A définitivement mit fin à notre amitié et à notre Amour.

Adieu Milo !


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui, tu m'as demandé de venir dans ton temple.

Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas ressentit de joie, car justement, je n'en ressens plus depuis quelques moi lorsque je suis à tes côtés.

Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'éprouvais pour un autre de nos pairs supplanterais l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je ne veux pas te le dire car je n'ai pas envie de te perdre..

Malheureusement, je ne peux plus continuer à me taire car se serait ajouter un peu plus de trahison envers toi.

Je me lance et rien qu'en écoutant le lourd silence qui s'installe entre nous, je sais que je viens de tomber plus bas que terre.

Tes larmes et tes paroles me fendent le cœur et je me sens encore plus mal lorsque tu me dis que tu étais au courant.

Honteux comme jamais, je murmure des paroles que, à l'instant où elles sortent de ma bouche, je les regrette amèrement.

Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela et tes paroles me le font bien comprendre.

J'ai mérité ta colère, je le sais.

C'est pourquoi, je me tais et pars, en te jetant un dernier regard alors que tu viens de finir de parler, le visage remplit de larmes.

On s'observe quelques minutes en silence, ce qui créé une tension entre nous.

Même si je sais que mon visage est impassible, je ne doute pas que mes yeux te montrent ce que je ressens.

Je finis par tourner les talons, en essayant de garder un semblant de dignité.

Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de rouler sur mes joues, bien que j'essaye.

En fermant ta porte, je sais que je viens de la refermée sur notre histoire et que je t'ai perdu à jamais même si je garde au fond de moi, bien enfouit, un espoir de te reconquérir que ce soit en amitié comme en amour.

En m'adossant contre ta porte, je laisse ma tristesse déborder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis étonné lorsque je ressens les émotions émanant de ton cosmos.

Cela est très rare que tu me les montres et cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense

Si tu me les laisses voir, c'est que tu es profondément blessé

Tristesse, colère, déception sont les émotions que tu ressens.

Mes pleurs s'intensifient, ma peine et ma douleur sont grandes.

Et je ne parle pas de ma souffrance.

Encore moins de la tienne qui me transperce comme une multitude de dards, à la pointe aussi dure que la glace de ta Sibérie.

Je regrette amèrement et sincèrement ce que je t'ai fait.

Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre tout comme je n'avais pas envie de te faire souffrir.

Je m'en veux et tente le tout pour le tout en te demandant d'une voix suppliante :

"_ Camus, je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime !"._

Ton silence est ta réponse.

Cela me fait mal mais je l'ai mérité, je le sais.

Soudain, je sens la température qui descend.

Je comprends ton message mais décide de rester.

J'essaie de résister mais je finis par capituler et tente de me reprendre.

Je n'y arrive qu'à l'extérieur car intérieurement, je suis détruit, anéanti.

Je te laisse, même si je n'en ai pas envie, car je sais que tu veux que je privilégie mon devoir envers Athéna.

Soit, je le fait tout en me repassant tes paroles dans ma tête et en me promettant de tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

Je t'aime et j'espère sincèrement qu'on saura surmonter ça et que tout redeviendra comme avant entre nous.

Je t'aime, Camus!

Mon cœur se serre et je pars sur la plage afin de me calmer avant d'aller retrouver mon nouvel amant.


End file.
